


Co było dalej...czyli kontynuacje oczami czytelników

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Znajdziecie tutaj kontynuacje moich prac, które mają otwarte zakończenie. Nie są one jednak napisane przeze mnie, a przez moich czytelników;)





	1. Wstęp

Dlaczego powstała ta książka?

Who Are You?

Nie odchodź

Książę i Pirat

To są prace napisane przeze mnie (jedna moja własna praca i dwa prompty), które mają otwarte zakończenie. Jeśli ktoś kojarzy jeszcze jakieś, niech da znać:P

I teraz, o co chodz?

Mam dla Was propozycję, jednak, aby ona wypaliła, wymaga Waszego zaangażowania.

Chodzi o to, że wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam pisać kontynuacje do tych prac, aby je zakończyć. Boję się, że mogłabym wszystko popsuć.

Dlatego pomyślałam, że jeśli tak Wam zależy na ciągu dalszym, możecie sami napisać kontynuacje. Podesłalibyście mi je, a ja opublikowałabym to w osobnej książce, oczywiście zaznaczając, że są to wasze, a nie moje prace. Co myślicie? Komuś się ten pomysł spodobał?

Każdy może napisać tyle kontynuacji ile chce, tak samo do jednaj pracy ciąg dalszy może napisać kilka osób. W końcu każdy może mieć na to inny pomysł.

Nie mam żadnego limitu czasowego, więc nie musicie już teraz tego pisać. Może z czasem Was natchnie i postanowicie coś napisać;)

Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał, może również opublikować kontynuację u siebie:D

Mój mail, gdyby ktoś był chętny: smallworldinsideofme


	2. Książę i Pirat - kontynuacja (fine-by-me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jest to wspaniała praca napisana przez fine-by-me (https://www.wattpad.com/user/fine-by-me), dlatego wszelkie miłe słowa i komentarze, proszę kierować do niej;)
> 
> Bardzo jej dziękuję za podjęcie się napisania kontynuacji i mam nadzieję, że zachęci to innych, do wzięcia w tym udziału:D
> 
> A teraz w imieniu swoim i fine-by-me zapraszam do czytania;)

Louis siedział na łóżku w swojej pałacowej sypialni, zaciskając w dłoni pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dostał od Harry'ego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znajdował się w tym piekielnym miejscu.

Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu w jego życiu zagościło szczęście.

Przegryzł usta aż do krwi, kiedy poczuł jak z jego oczu wypływa łza.

Rozporostował place, patrząc na pierścionek, a w jego głowie rozbrzmiał głos Harry'ego, kiedy ten po raz ostatni powedział, że go kocha.

Słona kropla spłynęła po jego brodzie, upadając prosto na drobny, czerwony kamień wieńczący pierścień.

Dlaczego teraz?

Louis pokręcił głową, wstając z łóżka i idąc w stronę komody. Otworzył szufladę, w której znajdowała się biżuteria i wyciągnął skromny, srebrny łańcuszek. Przełożył jeden koniec przez okrąg pierścionka, po czym zawiesił łańcuszek na swojej szyi.

Jedyna rzecz, jaka pozostała mu po Harrym będzie blisko jego serca przez cały czas.

Nagle szatyn usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i obrócił się w ich stronę. Po kilku sekundach wrota otworzyły się i do jego pokoju wstąpił Henry.

Szczęka Louisa zacisnęła się, gdy spojrzał bez wyrazu w oczy brata, w których ujrzał niemałą złość, ale także i lekkie zrezygnowanie.

\- Louis... - powiedział mężczyzna, lecz niebieskooki jedynie odwrócił się do niego plecami, wyglądając przez jedno z okien.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie, odkąd Louis znajdował się w pałacu i od tego czasu nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Jedynie siedział w swojej komnacie, rozmyślając nad swoją niepewną przyszłością i wieczorami płacząc z bezsilności. Jego brat, jaki i rodzice, cały czas próbowali się z nim porozumieć, lecz szatyn nie zamierzał się do nich odzywać. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z kimś, kto skazał miłość jego życia na śmierć. Krwawy Harry miał zostać powieszony niczym najgorszy zbir i Louis nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

\- Louis, do jasnej cholery! - Henry krzyknął tak głośno, że chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko i obrócił w jego kierunku.

Spojrzał w rozgniewane oczy starszego. - Wyjdź - jego głos był ochrypły i słaby. Zupełnie nie rozpoznawał w nim samego siebie. Nie wiedział, czy po tym wszystkim będzie potrafił dalej być sobą.

\- Chciałem Ci jedynie powiedzieć, że ten... - mężczyzna skrzywił się deliaktnie. - Ten twój Harry... Zbiegł dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy był przewożony z pałacu do miejsca, w którym miała odbyć się egzekucja.

Serce Louisa zatrzymało się na te słowa. Harry był wolny. Jego oddech zamarł na chwilę, a ciało zadrżało, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana.

Słyszał z oddali głos swojego brata, jednak jego zamroczony umysł nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczego słowa.

Zemdlał.

———

\- Doktorze, czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Tak, królowo. To tylko niegroźne omdlenie, wywołane zapewne zbyt dużą ilością stresu. Wystarczy kilka dodatkowych dni odpoczynku i książę Louis znów będzie w pełni sił.

Louis otworzył nieznacznie oczy, lecz po sekundzie poczuł nieznośny ból głowy i z powrotem przymknął powieki. Oddychał spokojnie, przysłuchując się rozmowie swojej matki z Jamesem - nadwornym lekarzem.

Nie miał ochoty stawiać czoła kobiecie, więc starał się nie zdradzić swoim zachowaniem tego, że powrócił do żywych. Dopiero gdy królowa oddaliła się, spróbował ponownie otworzyć oczy. Kiedy mu się to udało nieporadnie zaczął unosić się na łokciach, jednak szybko opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Nie nadwyrężaj się - usłyszał przy sobie głos Cordena.

Obrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny, który uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i pomógł mu usiąść prosto na posłaniu. Poprawił poduszkę za plecami Louisa i podał mu szklankę wody.

\- Dziękuję - szatyn wyszeptał, wciąż nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

\- Ładnie się urządziłeś - lekarz mruknął, patrząc na coś w swoim małym notesie.

\- Bywało gorzej - Louis zaśmiał się szorstko, po czym odkaszlnął i odsunął grzywkę z oczu. - Jaka diagnoza?

\- Nie umrzesz - James uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zerkając na chwilę znad swoich zapisków. - Ale nie możesz się za bardzo nie stresować. Nie w twoim stanie.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Hm... Nie wiem jak ci to delikatnie powiedzieć, ale...nie stresujesz się tylko za samego siebie - Corden spuścił wzrok na brzuch chłopaka, który odkryty był ciemno czerwoną pierzyną.

\- C-co? - Louis wyjąkał słabo. Przecież to nie było możliwe.

\- Jesteś w ciąży, Louis.

———

Szatyn krążył po swoim pokoju, nie wiedząc co począć.

Minął prawie miesiąc, odkąd dowiedział się, że nosi w brzuchu dziecko Harry'ego i do tej pory nie potrafił całkowicie przyswoić tej wiadomości. Jego ciało zaczynało się powoli zmieniać, walczył z porannymi mdłościami, lecz nie dopuszczał do świadomości tego, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie ojcem. Niepokój i strach stały się stałymi towarzyszami jego dni.

Nie pomagał również fakt, że dzisiaj miał odbyć pierwszą od jego pojawienia się na zamku rozmowę z rodzicami. Unikał tego jak ognia, lecz kiedy kilka dni wcześniej król osobiście pojawił się w jego komnacie, nie mógł dłużej migać się od rozmowy z matką i ojcem.

Zastanawiał się jaki był prawdziwy powód tej pogawędki, gdyż dobrze wiedział, że jeśli jego rodzice wspólnie zaplanowali ich spotkanie, mógł szykować się jedynie na złe wieści.

Zatrzymał się na środku sypialni i spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jakieś piętnaście minut do rozpoczęcia zapowiedzianego lunchu, więc postanowił się zbierać. Spojrzał w lustro i poprawił koszulę, którą miał na sobie, po czym z westchnieniem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Rodzice czekali na niego w jadalni, rozmawiając cicho pomiędzy sobą. Kiedy ujrzeli go na ich ustach zagościły małe uśmiechy, które Louis niezręcznie odwzajemnił. Usiadł naprzeciwko pary królewskiej i nalał odrobinę herbaty do jednej z filiżanek. Nie sądził, by był w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć, więc zadowolił się ulubionym napojem.

\- Louis - odezwał się Arthur - Myślę, że minęło już wystarczająco czasu od twojego powrotu i przyszła pora na porozmawianie o twoje przyszłości.

Szatyn miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, lecz zamiast tego jedynie mruknął cicho.

\- Kontaktowaliśmy się z państwem Hiszpańskim i w dalszym ciągu są oni zainteresowani połączeniem naszych rodów. Wstępne spotkanie odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie i wtedy to...

Reszta słów nie dotarła do Louisa, gdyż całkowicie wyłączył się na świat zewnętrzny. Myślał jedynie o tym, że miał dwa tygodnie na wymyślenie sposobu na wydostanie się z zamku. Musiał uciec. Jeśli jego rodzice dowiedzą się o dziecku...

Nawet nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, co stałoby się, gdyby jego matka lub ojciec odkryli, że nosi w sobie dziecko pirata.

Louis otrząsnął się z myśli i spojrzał na kobietę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego, która patrzyła na niego uważnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, próbując ukryć swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Wydawało mu się, jakby jego ręce nigdy nie przestawały drżeć.

\- Skarbie - jego mama odezwała się z niepokojem w głosie - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- T-tak - odezwał się, upijając łyk herbaty z filiżanki - Po prostu nie spałem zbyt dobrze...

\- Oh - Anastasia pochyliła się do przodu i ułożyła dłoń na jego dłoni, ściskając ją lekko. - Miewasz złe sny? Śnią ci się koszmary związane z pobytem u tego okropnego człowieka? - kobieta wyglądała na szczerze zmartwioną, lecz nie powstrzymało to złości, która zaczęła narastać w ciele Louisa.

\- Nie, matko - odpowiedział bez żadnej emocji na twarzy - To nie tak. Wróćmy lepiej do rozmowy. Kiedy ma pojawiać się delagacja z Hiszpanii?

Królowa ożywiła się i zaczęła mówić o wszystkich czekających ich przygotowaniach.

Książę jedynie uśmiechał się od czasu do czasu i przytakiwał, w duchu odliczając sekundy do zakończenia lunchu.

Kiedy ojciec dał mu pozwolenie na odejście od stołu, chłopak niczym błyskawica wyleciał z jadalni i skierował się prosto do Jamesa. Mężczyzna był jedyną osobą świadomą jego stanu i jedynym, który mógł mu pomóc.

Zapukał do drzwi gabinetu medyka i po otrzymaniu zgody na wejście, wkroczył do środka. Mężczyzna siedział przy swoim biurku, wypełniając coś schludnym charakterem pisma, lecz kiedy zauważył strach na twarzy księcia zmarszczył brwi i odłożył na bok plik kartek.

\- Coś się stało, książę?

\- M-musisz mi pomóc - Louis niemal czuł łzy zbierające się w jego oczach. Tak strasznie się martwił. Położył dłoń na swoim niewidocznym jeszcze brzuchu i podszedł bliżej Cordena, opadając na jedno z krzeseł. - Rodzice chcą mojego ożenku z księciem Hiszpanii.

\- Oh - było jedyną opowiedzią Jamesa, który uważnie przyglądał się młodszemu chłopakowi.

\- Muszę się stąd wydostać. Uciec. - szatyn powiedział na jednym wydechu. - Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby rodzice dowiedzieli się o dziecku. Nie mogę go stracić, to... - zaszlochał głośno, zakrywając usta dłonią, lecz nawet to nie potrafiło stłumić całkowicie jego płaczu.

\- Spokojnie, Louis - James wyszedł zza biurka i stanął przed chłopakiem, układając dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Coś wymyślimy.

\- Nie mogę go stracić - powtórzył, wciąż płacząc cicho.

\- Wiem, chłopcze - mężczyzna spojrzał jescze raz na załamanego księcia, po czym zaczął zastanawiać się nad jakimkolwiek rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji. Na ten moment miał tylko jedno, lecz nie sądził, by młody Tomlinson był z niego zadowolony. - Wydaje mi się, że musimy porozmawiać z twoim bratem.

\- Nie! - Louis krzyknął z paniką, zrywając się z krzesła i odsuwając od mężczyzny. - Przecież to wszystko jego wina! On mnie tu sprowadził!

\- Niech książę mnie wysłucha - James powiedział łagodnie - Tak, to prawda. Henry miał ogromny udział w tej całej sprawie, ale zrobił to co zrobił tylko dlatego, że wydawało mu się, że ci przez to pomaga. Twój brat cię kocha i pragnie dla ciebie jak najlepiej. I zrozumie, że sprowadzenie cię tutaj z powrotem było błędem, jeśli na spokojnie mu wszystko wytłumaczymy.

\- On mnie nienawidzi - niebieskooki wyszeptał cicho.

\- To nieprawda - James uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc głową. - I jestem pewien, że pomoże nam, kiedy dowie się, że życie jego brata oraz bratanka lub bratanicy jest narażone.

Louis wciąż nie był pewien czy zaangażowanie w to Henry'ego to dobry pomysł, ale wydawało się, że jest to jedyne, co mogą teraz zrobić. Szatyn nie miał za wiele czasu i dobrze o tym wiedział. Dlatego westchnął cicho i pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. Porozmawiajmy z nim.

Corden skinął głową i szybko opuścił swój gabinet, ruszając na poszukiwanie Henry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dla nich korzystnie i książę Louis bez żadnego szwanku opuści pałac.

———

Henry zaciskał mocno szczękę, niemal zgrzytając zębami. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego brat spodziewa się dziecka. I to nie byle jakiego dziecka, ale zrodzonego z tego bandyty, tego cholernego pirata, który ośmielił się wtargnąć do życia ich wszystkich i odebrać im Louisa.

\- Ja... - odetchnął głęboko, wciąż nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. - To naprawdę prawda? - zapytał z nadzieją, że jego brat i Corden zaśmieją się i powiedzą, że wszystko było jedyne bardzo nieudanym żartem.

\- Tak, książę - odezwał się James. - Dlatego nasza sytuacja, sytuacja księcia Louisa, wymaga natychmiastowych działań. Wiesz, że twoi rodzice nie zaakceptują ciąży twojego brata, a konsekwencje będą srogie. Rzekłbym nawet, że walczymy tutaj o życie. I to nie jedno.

Henry spojrzał na Louisa, który od początku rozmowy nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Szatyn siedział na krześle, a z jego oczu co chwila wypływał potok łez. Mężczyzna nie potrafił patrzeć na cierpienie widoczne na twarzy młodszego, więc po chwili wrócił spojrzeniem na lekarza.

\- Musimy działać szybko - rzekł głośno, podnosząc się. - Zajmę się wszystkim i poinformuję was o szczegółach. - zerknął jescze na sekundę na Louisa, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Idąc korytarzami pałacu w jego głowie co rusz pojawiało się załamane spojrzenie jego młodszego brata. Powoli zaczynało docierać do niego, jak wiele szkód wyrządził, jak wiele cierpienia wywoływał, sprawdzając młodego księcia z powrotem do zamku.

Co on do cholery narobił?

———

Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem i Louis stał przed małym domkiem, który miał od teraz być jego przystanią. Lewą dłoń miał ułożoną na brzuchu, kiedy skanował przestrzeń wokół siebie. Słyszyszał przyciszone głosy swojego brata i Jamesa, którzy zajmowali się przenoszeniem jego rzeczy do głównej izby.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się udało.

\- Louis? - Henry stanął przed nim i spojrzał na niego z troską.

\- Hm?

\- Wszystko gotowe - starszy wskazał na domek i zaczął iść w jego stronę.

Louis podążył za nim. Obaj udali się prosto do małej kuchni, w której James siedział przy stole i zmęczonym wzrokiem wyglądał za okno. Opadł na krzesło i westchnął. Niedługo pozostanie zupełnie sam i nie był pewien, czy da sobie radę.

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tak - Henry usiadł obok niego i ułożył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Nie potrafię tego nie robić - szatyn mruknął cicho.

\- Będziemy księcia odwiedzać - James uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - A zwłaszcza ja. Ktoś musi pilnować, byś porządnie o siebie dbał.

Louis wysilił się na mały uśmiech, głaszcząc swój malutki brzuszek.

\- Ja także chciałbym cię kiedyś odwiedzić... Jeśli mogę - starszy Tomlinson spojrzał na brata z nadzieją.

Louis nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo przed tym, jak niemal rzucił się na brata, obejmując go z całej siły. - Dziękuję za wszystko - kilka łez wpłynęło spod jego powiek, kiedy roześmiał się śmiechem pełnym ulgi.

\- Jesteś moim bratem, Lou - Henry uścisnął go - Nie pragnę niczego innego prócz twojego szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. A teraz już wiem, że zamek nie oznacza dla ciebie żadnej z tych rzeczy.

\- Kocham cię - Louis wyszeptał łamiąc się głosem.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, bracie.

Pożegnanie było trudne, lecz przyniosło także jescze większą ilość ulgi. Louis był bezpieczny i nie musiał martwić się o przyszłość swoją i swojego dziecka.

Jedyną rzeczą, która zaprzątała jego myśli, gdy układał się do łóżka, była tęsknota za Harrym Stylesem. Piratem, który zawładnął jego sercem.

———

Pięć lat później

\- Louis, mógłbyś mi pomóc?

Szatyn obrócił się w stronę Cassie, która siłowała się z jedną ze skrzyń i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Co ja ci mówiłem o noszeniu ciężarów? - ułożył dłonie na biodrach i popatrzył na starszą kobietę, która jedynie wywróciła oczami i wyprostowała się. - Daj mi to, kobieto.

\- Jesteś niczym skarb, Lou - Cassie otarła pot z czoła, idąc na przód stoiska, przy którym pojawiło się kilka osób.

Louis radził sobie dobrze.

Kilka pierwszych miesięcy po opuszczeniu zamku było ciężkie, głównie z powodu ciąży i związanych z nią dolegliwościami, lecz z ogromną pomocą Jamesa, Louis zdołał przetrzymać ten okres i pod koniec lata na świat przyszła jego córeczka Scarlett. Początki rodzicielstwa nie były proste, ale wtedy szatyn spotkał Cassie - uroczą starszą panią, która stała się dla niego niczym druga matka. Kobieta zawsze pomagała mu przy dziecku i to dzięki niej Louis mógł powiedzieć, że razem ze Scarlett są szczęśliwi i niczego im nie brakuje.

Teraz jego mała córeczka miała prawie pięć lat i potrafiła zauroczyć sobą każdego. Książę często zabierał ją ze sobą na stoisko, gdzie dziewczynka swoim śmiechem zawsze przyciągała masę klientów.

Tak było także i dzisiaj.

Louis rozkładał towary na jednym z otaczających go stolików, kiedy usłyszał szczęśliwy pisk swojego szkraba, po którym nastąpił głośny wybuch śmiechu. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę głosu z małym uśmiechem, który zamarł na jego ustach, gdy ujrzał osobę, z którą wesoło rozmawiała dziewczynka.

Nie... To nie mógł być.

Szybko przerwał wykonywaną czynność i ruszył w stronę dziewczynki, która siedziała na podołku Cassandry i machała wesoło rączkami do mężczyzny przed nią. Szatyn zatrzymał się niedaleko nich i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się nowo przybyłemu.

Tak, to on.

\- N-Niall? - wykrztusił z problemami i czuł jak jego serce zwalnia niebezpieczne, gdy chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Niemożliwe... - blondyn wyszeptał i pędem podbiegł do Louisa, łapiąc go za ramiona i przyglądając mu się uważnie. - To naprawdę ty?

Książę już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy przerwał mu głos Scarlett.

\- Tato - dziewczyna powiedziała, podchodząc do niego i pociągając za nogawkę jego spodni.

\- Tato? - Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Na jego twarzy widoczne było czyste zdezorientowanie.

Louis westchnął cicho i obrócił wzrok w stronę Cassie, która przyglądała się całej scenie uważnie. Chłopak podzielił się swoją historią z kobietą i był pewny, że połączyła już ona fakty i wiedziała, kim był Niall.

\- Lou, może zrób sobie wolne na resztę dnia i porozmawiaj na spokojnie z przyjacielem - powiedziała miękko, uśmiechając się deliaktnie.

Louis jedynie pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Nialla.

\- To dobry pomysł - rzekł Horan, nie odrywając spojrzenia od małej dziewczynki, która teraz znajdowała się w ramionach jego dawnego kompana.

———

Siedzieli w małej kuchni w domu Louisa, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie mógł uwierzyć, że ponownie się spotkali. Szatyn obserwował kątem oka Scarlett, która bawiła się w głównej izbie z Koralem, małym kotkiem, którego Louis znalazł kilka miesięcy wcześniej na ulicy.

Spojrzenie blondyna także padło na dziewczynkę i westchnął głośno - Widzę, że sporo się wydarzyło - mruknął, biorąc łyk chłodnej wody. Miał ochotę zadać to pytanie, które męczyło go odkąd poznał pokrewieństwo tej dwójki, lecz nie wiedział czy nie będzie to naruszenie jakiś granic.

\- To dziecko Harry'ego - Louis powiedział krótko, rozmywając wszelkie wątpliwości Irlandczyka, który zamarł na moment.

\- Ja... - zaczął nieporadnie, przejeżdżając dłonią po swojej czuprynie - On nie jest już taki sam jak kiedyś - wyszeptał cicho.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo o sobie - książę spojrzał na niego krótko, zaciskając palce na przegubie swojej drugiej dłoni. Czuł paznokcie wbijające się w jego skórę, lecz ból ten pomagał mu jakoś zachowywać spokój w tej sytuacji.

\- To go od nowa złamało, Louis - Niall przyznał - Po powrocie bardzo długo nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Cały czas chodził rozkojrzony... Raz nawet prawie stracił życie podczas jednej z akcji. Wtedy otrząsnął się, lecz mimo to wciąż nie do końca wrócił do normalności.

Louis zacisnął dłoń mocniej, przegryzając wargę. Nie mógł tego słuchać. Nie potrafił.

\- Jest tutaj... - dodał blondyn - Wszyscy jesteśmy.

Szatyn odetchnął drżąco. Harry był blisko. Jego ciało zaatakowała tęsknota, której nie czuł już od tak dawna, a raczej którą nauczył się ignorować. Lecz teraz, wiedząc, że Harry był na wyciągnięcie ręki czuł, że jego wszystko rwie się w stronę pirata.

\- Czy on... - książę wychrypiał jedynie, niezdolny do powiedzenia niczego więcej.

\- Cały czas - Niall stwierdził pewnym głosem. - Tęskni, kocha, wsomina, nie potrafi zapomnieć. On cię potrzebuje, Lou.

Pierwsza łza spłynęła po policzku Louisa. Otarł ją szybko, widząc Scarlett zmkerzającą w ich stronę z kociakiem w ramionach.

\- Koral nie chce się już bawić - burknęła cicho, wydymając dolną wargę.

Niall, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaśmiał się cicho, bo ta mina tak bardzo przypominała mu wyraz twarzy pewnego niezadowolonego z czegoś kapitana. Szkoda tylko, że tak dawno nie dane mu było ujrzeć jej na licu Stylesa.

\- Może jest zmęczony? - Louis pogłaskał zwierzę po głowie, uśmiechając się lekko do córeczki.

\- Ale ja chcę się z kimś pobawić - dziewczynka naburmuszyła się nawet bardziej.

\- Znam kogoś, kto chętnie by się z tobą pobawił - Niall zwrócił się do Scarlett, patrząc krótko na Louisa. - Ale nie wiem czy twój tata na to pozwoli.

Czy Louis chciał zobaczyć Harry'ego?

Czy pragnął, by jego córka poznała swojego drugiego ojca?

Wszystko w jego ciele krzyczało Tak i szatyn nie zamierzał się temu sprzeciwiać.

———

Louis czuł zimy wiatr smagający jego policzki. Obserwował morze i port znajdujące się tuż przed nim, uśmiechając się delikatnie na widok Scarlett, która szła tuż przed nim razem z Niallem.

Było tydzień później i szatyn w końcu poczuł się gotowy na spotkanie z Harrym. Widział z daleka "Znak czasu" przycumowany do brzegu, czując strach i podekscytowanie buzujące w jego ciele.

Był gotowy spotkać swojego pirata.

———

Harry nie był przygotowany na to, że po powrocie zostanie zaatakowany przez Nialla i jego nieskładne gadanie. Wywrócił jedynie oczami na blondyna i złapał go za ramiona, patrząc na niego twardo. - Horan, do rzeczy.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział Irlandczyk z małym uśmiechem.

\- Nie mam ochoty na żadne niespodzianki - chciał jedynie wrócić do swojego gabinetu i siedzieć w ciszy, zaciskając w dłoniach Oko świata, od którego wszystko się zaczęło.

\- Ta ci się spodoba - Niall chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę jego kajuty. Słyszał z oddali jakieś głosy, lecz nie potrafił ich rozpoznać. Zaniepokoiło go to i lekko zdenerwowało, gdyż nikt nie miał prawa wchodzić bez pytania do jego kwatery.

Już miał się odezwać, lecz idący przodem chłopak otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka.

Pierwszym co usłyszał było głośne - Ni! - wypiszczane wysokim głosem. Lecz tym, co pierwsze przykuło jego wzrok była osoba stojąca na środku pomieszczenia.

Harry zadławił się powietrzem, widząc przed sobą te niebieskie oczy i mały uśmiech, który tak mocno pokochał.

\- Louis - szepnął jedynie, zanim rzucił się do przodu i porwał swojego księcia w ramiona.


	3. Nie odchodź - kontynuacja (fajnynick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam na kolejną kontynuację, nie napisaną przeze mnie. Tym razem podjęła się tego niesamowita osóbka, jaką jest fajnynick (https://www.wattpad.com/user/fajnynick).
> 
> Zapraszamy i przypominam, że wszystkie słowa uznania należy kierować do fajnynick ;)

Louis, podpierając się o ścianę wyłożoną kaflami, dotarł do wanny i powoli usiadł na porcelanowej powierzchni. Siedząc na krawędzi, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w drzwi naprzeciwko. Zupełnie jakby chciał odnaleźć w nich odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Wszystkie myśli w jego umyśle mieszały się i nachodziły na siebie, przez co nie mógł odszukać tych poprawnych. Powinien zatrzymać dziecko czy może oddać je tuż po urodzeniu? A może poród nie jest dobrym pomysłem i winien poszukać dobrego lekarza, który przeprowadzi zabieg aborcyjny? A jeśli postanowi zatrzymać dziecko, jak złym rozwiązaniem okaże się ukrywanie tego faktu przed Harrym?

Louis pragnął, ażeby test ciążowy - który upuścił na podłogę, gdyż jego dłonie trzęsły się w rytmie gorzkich spazmów strachu i rozpaczy - zniknął. Tomlinson stopą kopnął przedmiot, aby ten ukrył się w głębinie mroku. Wiedział, iż Zayn nie zajrzy w przestrzeń pod wanną, toteż pierwszy raz od dawna Louis poczuł kontrolę nad własnym życiem. Ale jak długo to potrwa? A jeżeli ciało szatyna po raz kolejny zabije dziecko, które powoli rozwija się pod jego sercem? Nie chce być mordercą; zapominał o wspomnieniach - a właściwie ich urywkach, ponieważ z biegiem czasu wypierał te najbardziej bolesne - w których Harry obwinia go o śmierć ich nienarodzonego dziecka.

Louis, podparłszy się wewnętrzną częścią dłoni o brzeg wanny, wstał i odszedł w kierunku lustra zawieszonego nad umywalką. Oparł się o nią i zerknął na zakręcony, czarny kurek. Z zagryzioną wargą chwycił go, po czym cisnął nim o zatrzaśnięte drzwiczki. Odważył się spojrzeć na własne odbicie, lecz w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, iż kiedyś będzie wyglądał właśnie tak. Błyszczące resztki łez na rumianych licach; coraz bardziej wystające kości policzkowe, co jedynie potwierdzało przypuszczenia Zayna, który od kilku dni martwił się o dietę przyjaciela; pogryzione do krwi usta, z dużą ilością wystających skórek, prawdopodobnie przez to, iż Louis również niewiele pił; fioletowe wory pod przekrwionymi oczami.

Wybuchnąwszy płaczem, spuścił głowę. Czy takiego życia chciał w przyszłości? Egzystencji otoczonej przez gąszcz kłamstwa i zdrady, trwogi oraz udręki, bólu psychicznego, a także fizycznego? Zdecydowanie nie.

xxxxx

Gdy Zayn przekroczył próg, poczuł w mieszkaniu dziwnie napiętą atmosferę. Zamknął drzwi i przekręcił w nich kluczyk, po czym rzucił czarny płaszcz na stojące w holu krzesełko.

-Lou? - zawołał, acz nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Kroczył przez korytarz, kierując się do kuchni, gdzie również nie znalazł przyjaciela. Wychylił głowę zza framugi, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby na pewno Louis nie siedzi oparty o ścianę na niskim fotelu, z nogami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej, objętymi na wysoki kolan, gdyż chłopak uwielbiał spędzać w ten sposób wolne chwile. Zazwyczaj obok stał jeszcze kubek z parującą, białą herbatą.

Kiedy okazało się, że w kuchni i salonie nie ma śladu po Louisie, Zayn postanowił zapukać do sypialni.

-Idź sobie, Zayn - wychrypiał słabo Louis.

Malik nigdy nie należał do osób, które posłuchałyby choć jednego wydanego im polecenia, toteż nacisnął klamkę i po cichu wszedł do pokoju.

-Lou... - zaczął i przysiadł na łożku obok przyjaciela. - Powiesz mi, co takiego się stało? Szukałem cię wszędzie.

-Jestem w ciąży - wyznał szeptem, po czym zaszlochał. Kołysał się na krawędzi materaca to w przód, to w tył, na zmianę płacząc i ocierając łzy.

-To... - Zayn skrzywił się i sam zacisnął mocno usta, walcząc z krzykiem, który przesuwał się wzdłuż jego gardła.

Pragnął wstać, kopnąć walizkę Louisa, rozwalić stolik nocny, połamać krzesła, a co najważniejsze - zabić Stylesa. Zawsze mu pomagał; przyprowadzał pijanego do domu, gdzie czekał na niego narzeczony i oglądał zawiedziony wyraz twarzy Louisa, lecz teraz Malik poczuł, iż miarka się przebrała.

Zayn zamrugał szybko, by jego oczy przestały lśnić od gorzkich łez, i klęknął przed trzęsącym się Louisem.

-Co chcesz zrobić? - spytał, gładząc uspokajająco udo szatyna.

-Myślałem o aborcji.

-Wiesz, że tego nigdy nie popierałem, ale... Kurwa, on tak bardzo cię skrzywdził - powiedział szybko, nie panując nad potokiem słów, które same cisnęły mu się na język. - Nigdy bym tak nie postąpił. Za bardzo cię kocham.

Louis zastygł w bezruchu. Ramiona przestały unosić się i opadać w rytmie płaczu, a wszelakie lamenty ustały. Błękitne ślepia, wielkością przypominające dwa, ogromne spodki, wpatrywały się w sylwetkę mulata w niemałym, z kolejnymi sekundami rosnącym, zdziwieniu.

-Ty... co? Kochasz mnie? - powtórzył wypranym z emocji głosem, po czym zaśmiał się, acz śmiech ten był oznaką kpiny i irytacji, które kumulowały się w niemal każdej komórce ciała Louisa.

Malik skruszony skinął głową, żałując tego, co powiedział. Kiedy nadal milczał, Louis dźwignął się do pionu, podszedł do okna i stojąc tyłem do przyjaciela, kontynuował:

-Więc powiedz mi, kochany - ciągnął, a jego ton przesiąknięty był jadem - jak było? - Otrzymując niezrozumiałe sapnięcie, przypominające jęk, prychnął: - Chodzi mi to, jak było oglądać to wszystko? Kiedy cierpiałem i mój pieprzony narzeczony wyniszczał mnie każdego dnia, a ty nawet nie ruszyłeś palcem! - Unosząc się, obrócił skąpaną w świetle lamp buzię w stronę Zayna. Mężczyzna wciąż nie wstał z ziemi, jedynie zmienił swą pozycję, ażeby lepiej obserwować Tomlinsona. - Wiesz, jak się czułem? Jak najgorszy śmieć, a ty, Zayn, widziałeś to wszystko - posmutniał i resztę zdania dokończył szeptem - i nie zrobiłeś nic. Czy tak postępuje ktoś zakochany? Gdyby była to prawda, pomógłbyś mi.

Louis wytarł rękawem przydużej bluzy resztki łez z różanych policzków i opuścił sypialnię. Zayn podskoczył, słysząc głośny trzask drzwi wyjściowych i przyłożył dłoń do rozgrzanego czoła.

To nie miało tak wyglądać. Chciał jedynie pokazać Louisowi, iż ten może mu w pełni zaufać, ponieważ on nie ma zamiaru go skrzywdzić. Ostatecznie dowiedział się, że ranił miłość swego życia przez ostatnie miesiące.

xxxxx

Louis przyłożył kciuka lewej dłoni do również lewego, wewnętrznego kącika oka, a palcem wskazującym potarł prawy kącik. Zmarszczył przy tym nos i wypuścił trzymane w płucach powietrze. Wokół uniosły się obłoczki pary. Rozejrzał się wkoło, nie widząc żadnej oznaki życia. Miasto o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej czterdzieści siedem pogrążone było w głębokim śnie. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co działo się w jego głowie.

Zrobił dwa kroki w przód, lecz jedna z ulicznych lamp zamigotała, syknęła, po czym zgasła, zabierając ze sobą swój blask. Louis zaklął pod nosem i zawrócił. Maszerował wte i wewte, szukając rozwiązania dla sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Jakby mało mu było zmartwień, Zayn postanowił dołożyć kolejną cegiełkę do muru zbudowanego z problemów, jakimi drobne ciało szatyna powoli i powoli było przygniatane. On sam czuł, że lada moment nie będzie w stanie oddychać.

To wszystko było tak przytłaczające.

Był w ciąży z narzeczonym - a może powinien rzec: byłym narzeczonym - a jego najlepszy przyjaciel wyznaje mu, iż zakochał się. Pokochał Louisa Tomlinsona, który kilka miesięcy temu tak desperacko pragnął pomocy. Gdzie był Zayn, kiedy Louis płakał nocami, bo Harry'ego znów nie było? Z pewnością widział o tym, a nie zrobił nic.

Oczywiście Louis jest mu dozgonnie wdzięczny, gdyż teraz przygarnął go pod swój dach i pomagał mu w uporaniu się z tą sytuacją, lecz to nie było wystarczające. Zayn nie miał żadnego prawa do mówienia mu o swych uczuciach.

Louis skręcił w prawo i wyszedł na jedną z częściej uczęszczanych uliczek. Nim się obejrzał, stał pod swoim dawnym domem.

Dom. Teraz brzmiało to absurdalnie. Dom powinien być miejscem, gdzie czułby się bezpiecznie. Gdzie pod dostatkiem miałby miłości, troski i oddania. A za tymi rzeczami tęsknił najbardziej i nie pamiętał już, jak słodko one smakowały. Jak jego serce puchło od nadmiaru uroczych słów, które Harry szeptał każdego wieczora, każdej nocy, każdego wspólnego poranka.

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno, dostrzegając poruszającą się sylwetkę Harry'ego za oknem. Zauważył, że brunet wyciągnął z szafy jeden ze swetrów, które zostawił i przyciskając do siebie granatowy materiał, zaciągał się zapachem mocnych perfum, których Louis niegdyś używał.

Tomlinson na pięcie obrócił się i odszedł, ponieważ już wiedział, co powinien zrobić, nawet jeśli Zayn nazwie go głupcem.

xxxxx

Czwartego listopada dwa tysiące szesnastego roku Zayn Malik opuścił mieszkanie. Zbiegł po schodach, a na korytarzu jego szybkie kroki odbiły się echem od grubych murów kamienicy. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, a silniejszy podmuch wiatru rozwiał jego starannie ułożoną fryzurę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miał wrażenie, iż dziś powinien wyglądać dobrze. Nie miał pojęcia skąd do głowy przyszła mu ta myśl, te natarczywe przeczucie, że lada moment stanie się coś wielkiego. Stąpał doskonale znaną mu ścieżką brukową. Czuł, że powinien pójść do parku. Zaufał swym instynktom i szczelniej owinął szyję grubym, włochatym szalem, gdzieniegdzie nieprzyjemnie go drapiącym. A kiedy przystanął przed zielonym płotem, uśmiechnął się, lecz był to uśmiech nad wyraz smutny i przepełniony tęsknotą.

Na jednej z ławek siedział roześmiany Louis Tomlinson co chwila całujący równie zadowolonego Harry'ego Stylesa, który kołysał wózkiem z ich roczną córeczką.


	4. Nie odchodź - kontynuacja (noemiharpia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna kontynuacja mojego prompta "Nie odchodź", tym razem napisana przez noemiharpia (https://www.wattpad.com/user/noemiharpia). Przypominam również, że wszystkie komentarze i wiadomości, kierujecie do niej:) Na końcu znajdziecie notkę od autorki. 
> 
> Betowała: fine-by-me

Louis nie miał pojęcia co robić. Był rozbity na malutkie kawałeczki i nie wiedział jak poskładać się w całość. Elementy do siebie nie pasowały w żaden sposób. Kochał Harry'ego - ten jeden fakt nie uległ zmianie.

Chociaż samo wyobrażenie sobie przebywania sam na sam ze Stylesem powodowało u Louisa przerażenie. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał każdą sekundę z tamtej opornej nocy. Nie mógł też uwierzyć, że tamto upokorzenie miało swoje dalsze konsekwencje.

Zawsze chciał dziecka. Marzył o tym, żeby być rodzicem. Tylko że nie w ten sposób do cholery! Był w ciąży, która była wynikiem gwałtu i nadal to do końca do niego nie docierało. Po tym jak poronił był pewien, że już nigdy więcej nie doświadczy tego, jak to jest czuć w sobie rozwijającego się małego człowieka. Zwłaszcza, że jego lekarka poinformowała go, że każda ciąża będzie wiązała się z ryzykiem zarówno dla niego, jak i dla płodu.

Przez kilka dni po zrobieniu testu zachowywał się jakby był naćpany albo półprzytomny. Wstawał i snuł się po domu Zayna jak cień dawnego siebie. Przyjaciel musiał namawiać go do zjedzenia czegokolwiek i zajmować się nim, jakby był chory, a Tomlinson nie był nawet w stanie zmusić się, żeby zwierzyć mu się z tego, co się dzieję.

Następnie przyszła kolej na gniew. Szalejące w nim hormony w połączeniu z wciąż świeżym zranieniem, upokorzeniem, wstydem i wstrętem do samego siebie powodowały, że stał się chodzącym kłębkiem emocji i często zachowywał się irracjonalnie, a może i nawet odrobinę dziwacznie. Malik cierpliwie znosił każdy jego napad płaczu czy histerii bez żadnego komentarza. Szatyn powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć sam siebie, więc nie miał pojęcia jakim kurwa cudem przyjaciel wytrzymywał to wszystko.

\- Lou? - usłyszał gdzieś od drzwi. - Zapomniałem kluczy...

\- Już idę! - odkrzyknął i wsunął na nogi ciepłe kapcie, a następnie poczłapał w stronę korytarza. Przekręcił zamek i z niewielkim, ale o dziwo szczerym uśmiechem wpuścił mulata do środka. - Hej.

\- Cześć... kupiłem nam coś do jedzenia - mruknął nieco niepewnie, bo ostatni wspólny posiłek skończył się małym załamaniem Tomlinsona pod wpływem napływających wspomnień z tej nieszczęsnej rocznicy. Gdzie tak się starał, żeby wszystko było idealne, a to właśnie wtedy cały jego i tak niestabilny świat całkowicie się zawalił.

\- Okay, dzięki... wiem, że jestem pewnym utrapieniem, ale nie bardzo miałem pomysł gdzie się podziać. - Obaj skierowali się w stronę niewielkiej kuchni, gdzie Zayn wrzucił ich kolację na kilka minut do mikrofali i dopiero wtedy skupił całą swoją uwagę na mniejszym chłopaku.

\- Widzisz, żeby twoja obecność mi przeszkadzała?

\- Ale te moje wszystkie wybuchy i to, że zachowuję się, jakbym uciekł z zakładu dla obłąkanych?

\- Louis. Przestań. Masz prawo być rozchwiany emocjonalnie - umilkł na chwilę, wyraźnie szukając odpowiednich słów. - Harry jest moim przyjacielem, ale to co zrobił nie ma usprawiedliwienia. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej dokładne, co wyprawia do strzeliłbym go ze dwa razy w zęby i spróbował jakoś go ogarnąć. Dlaczego nic nikomu nie powiedziałeś?

\- Tak jak powiedziałeś... Harry jest twoim przyjacielem i z tego co wiem, znacie się od zawsze. Nie chciałem mu odbierać również tego...

\- Fakt, jego znam dłużej, ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzę, kiedy zachowuję się nie fair - popatrzył uważnie na Tomlinsona. - Jestem też twoim przyjacielem i myślałem, że o tym wiesz.

\- Tak i to, że pomagałeś mi go przypilnować od czasu do czasu było naprawdę ważne. Wiedziałem, że kiedy był z tobą to nie muszę się martwić, że skończy śpiąc zarzygany gdzieś na jakimś parkingu...

\- Chociaż zdecydowanie nie raz mu się należało - sarknął Zayn, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w ten niewyparzony język. Widząc to jak Tommo się skrzywił, miał ochotę strzelić sobie w pysk.

 

***

 

Malik widział, że coś stresuje Louisa coraz bardziej. Nie miał pojęcia jak mu pomóc, skoro ten nie powiedział nic na ten temat. Jak na razie to była największa wada Tomlinsona, jaką Zayn dostrzegł - trzymanie wszystkich swoich problemów czy zmartwień w sekrecie. Przecież każdy czasami potrzebuje się wygadać, czy poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Na litość boską, gdyby on nigdy nie zadzwonił do mamy lub sióstr, żeby sobie ponarzekać albo zapytać, co one zrobiłyby na jego miejscu, to lista jego życiowych błędów byłaby o wiele dłuższa.

Nie chciał naciskać, bo znając charakter Louisa to przyniosłoby odwrotny efekt do zamierzonego. Może nawet szatyn spakowałby się i wyniósł. Zayn lubił go o wiele bardziej niż powinien. Szczerze, to jego uczucia dawno nie były czysto przyjacielskie. Nie żeby teraz zamierzał coś działać w tym kierunku. To byłoby z jego strony cholernie samolubne. Nie chciał wykorzystywać kiepskiej formy przyjaciela.

Sytuacja komplikowała się jeszcze bardziej ze względu na Harry'ego. Przyjaźnił się ze Stylesem od podstawówki i byli dla siebie zawsze. Tylko jakoś nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy faktu, że to przez niego Tommo codziennie musiał zmagać się z samym sobą, by w ogóle wstać z łóżka. Budził się z koszmarów albo wcale nie mógł spać. Mało jadł i był bardzo rozchwiany emocjonalnie.

Kiedyś Styles był wpatrzony w Louisa jak w obrazek. Dlatego nie mógł zrozumieć, co w niego wstąpiło. Myślał, że zna go niemal tak dobrze, jak siebie samego.

 

***

 

Louis po raz kolejny nie mógł zasnąć i wciąż od nowa zastanawiał się, co ma dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem. Harry ciągle przepraszał i obiecywał, że się zmieni. Wiedział, że Styles bardzo w to wierzy. Pytanie, czy sama wiara wystarczy? Jego narzeczony pił niemal dzień w dzień od czasu śmierci ich dziecka i szatyn sądził, że to zaszło za daleko, aby mógł z tego zrezygnować ot tak.

Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł dłużej wisieć Zaynowi nad głową. Brunet, co prawda, nie wydawał się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko. Problem w tym, że pozostawała jeszcze kwestia dziecka. Na razie to była czysta abstrakcja, ale z każdym dniem Louis upewniał się, że te dziesięć testów, które zrobił, nie mogły się mylić. Rozpoznawał coraz więcej ciążowych objawów. Potrzebował odrobiny stabilności, niezależności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

Postanowił spróbować wrócić do zawodu, bo zrezygnował z pracy jakieś dwa lata wcześniej. Niby dla dziennikarza to sporo, ale liczył na odrobinę szczęścia. Mógłby pisać dosłownie wszystko... nawet porady dla gospodyń domowych czy nekrologi. Ważne, żeby co jakiś czas dostawał wypłatę. Miał jeszcze jakieś oszczędności na lokacie, ale chwilowo nie chciał ich ruszać. Musiał tylko ponownie skontaktować się ze swoją dawną szefową. Była bardzo zawiedziona, gdy zdecydował się odejść, jak tylko podjęli z Harrym decyzję o dziecku. Zapewniała, że może nadal pracować pomimo ciąży, a teksty wysyłać jej mailem albo nawet proponowała, żeby pomyślał o założeniu bloga, bo czytelnicy kochali jego przesiąknięte cierpkim humorem artykuły. Był jednak tak przejęty wszystkim, co związane z ciążą, że nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym.

Stwierdzili z Harrym, że jego praca póki co wystarczy, a Tomlinson po urodzeniu dziecka odpuści sobie na jakiś czas pisanie. Jak wielki to był błąd, przekonał się w niedługim czasie po poronieniu.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia powiedział Zaynowi o swoich planach, na co ten zareagował początkowym zdziwieniem, ale po namyśle uśmiechnął i stwierdził, że to nie jest zły pomysł. Podwiózł go pod same drzwi redakcji i życzył powodzenia.

Kilka godzin później Louis był już wyposażony we wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy, by rozpocząć pisanie serii artykułów o męskich ciążach. Martha stwierdziła, że wie o tym najwięcej z nich wszystkich i zna odpowiednie osoby zajmujące się takimi przypadkami. Chciała, aby opisał bez zbędnego słodzenia, to jak społeczeństwo odbiera mężczyznę z brzuchem. Jak zmienia się organizm oraz czego spodziewać się na poszczególnych etapach rozwojowych.

Szczerze? Był przerażony jak jasna cholera! Do tej pory spychał na dno umysłu każdą sugestię podświadomości o tym, że ponownie nosi w sobie nowe życie. Jednak pisanie artykułu będzie wymagało od niego zmierzenia się z bolesną przeszłością. Wręcz emocjonalny ekshibicjonizm. To będzie bolesne i to bardzo. Miał pracę i to niemal tak dobrze płatną jak przed odejściem, ale czy była tego warta?

***

Dotarł pod dom przyjaciela i zastał tam widok jakiego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Harry siedział na schodkach z bukietem frezji, a ich słodki zapach podrażniał jego czuły nos już z odległości kilku metrów. Sama obecność byłego? Narzeczonego? Sprawiła, że adrenalina krążyła wraz z jego krwią. Wszystko dookoła jakby zwolniło, za wyjątkiem jego serca które biło jak u wystraszonego zająca chowającego się w trawie przed polującym na niego drapieżnikiem.

\- Louis! - poderwał się na nogi. - Wiem, że prosiłeś o czas, ale chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć.

\- Część Harry - sapnął szatyn, zaciskając zęby przez wzmagające się mdłości. Był wykończony, głodny i chciało mu się spać. Niezapowiedziana wizyta Stylesa była mu teraz bardzo nie na rękę.

\- Dla ciebie. - Harry podał mu kwiaty. Tomlinson nawet nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, bo zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przechylić się przez barierkę przy schodkach i zbezcześcić kwiatki Zayna. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł dłonie na swoich plecach. Kiedyś byłoby to kojące uczucie, że nie jest sam, ale tym razem nie umiał wyrzucić z głowy faktu, że to te same ręce, które sprawiły mu tyle bólu i zniszczyły go bardziej niż sam przed sobą chciałby przyznać.

\- Louis? - młodszy brzmiał na niepewnego i może nawet nieco wystraszonego. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nic nie jest kurwa w porządku Harry - wyszeptał, wycierając usta. - Wejdźmy do środka, muszę napić się czegoś ciepłego i przede wszystkim usiąść.

\- Okay.

 

***

 

Kwadrans później siedzieli w salonie, a Tomlinson trzymał w dłoniach parujący kubek i zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Chciał powiedzieć byłemu parterowi o dziecku i jednocześnie jakiś głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Wpatrywał się w trzymany napój, jakby tam znajdowały się odpowiedzi.

\- Lou?

\- Daj mi jeszcze kilka minut - mruknął, zerkając na Harry'ego. Sięgnął po telefon wciśnięty do kieszenie obszernej bluzy i wystukał krótką wiadomość.

do Zayn:

Za ile będziesz?

 

od Zayn:

Kilka minut. Jestem w markecie. Chcesz coś?

 

do Zayn:

Nie.

 

Westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale jego wzrok szybko uciekł do fotela, w którym siedział Styles. Ten napotykając jego spojrzenie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Louis wcale nie czuł się przez to lepiej. Nerwowo wybijał rytm nogą i bardzo często zerkał w stronę przedpokoju.

Odetchnął dopiero, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi wejściowych. Minutę później do salonu wtoczył się Malik obładowany zakupami jak osiołek juczny. Po dwie torby w każdej ręce, a telefon niósł w zębach. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się krótko. Oczy Zayna znacznie się rozszerzyły, jak tylko dostrzegł Harry'ego. Zniknął na kilka sekund w kuchni, skąd było słychać brzęk i kilka przekleństw.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał bez żadnego wstępu.

\- Przyszedłem do Louisa...

\- Widzę, a czy on nie prosił cię o trochę czasu?

\- Zayn.

\- Zaprosiłeś go?

\- Nieee. - Zamknął oczy i odetchnął kilka razy, żeby nabrać odwagi. - Tylko że i tak chciałem się z nim skontaktować.

\- Tak?

\- Uhm, ale myślałem, że najpierw pogadam z tobą, bo jestem przerażony i chyba nadal do końca w to nie wierze. Wiesz, zawsze tego chciałem, a teraz myślę, że nie dam rady.

\- Louis... czy ty? - zaczął Styles. 

\- Możesz tak odrobinę jaśniej Lou? - starszy starał się skupiać bardziej na Maliku niż na Harrym, bo wtedy było mu jakoś odrobinę lepiej. Łatwiej zwierzać się najlepszemu przyjacielowi niż komuś, kto złamał nam serce.

\- Jestem w ciąży - powiedział cicho. Malik wyglądał, jakby tego nie usłyszał, a Styles gwałtowanie wciągnął powietrze i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Wow! - sapnął w końcu Zayn.

 

***

 

Praca była dla niego trudna przez fakt, że pisał o ciąży, ale i tak o wiele łatwiejsza niż każda jego rozmowa z Harrym. Chciałby, żeby ktoś podpowiedział mu co ma dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem i w którą stronę je skierować. Zayn odmawiał udzielania mu rad. Był przy nim często i pomagał w najróżniejszych sytuacjach. W gotowaniu posiłków i siedział z nim, kiedy Louis nie mógł spać, a w jego głowie było zbyt dużo myśli, by mógł wytrzymać z samym sobą. Siedzieli i oglądali seriale, ale tylko te, gdzie było mniej dramatów i łez. Tomlinson nie miał zbyt dużej odporności psychicznej, a hormony zamieniały go w tykająca bombę wybuchającą histerią, śmiechem, krzykiem lub łzami w najdziwniejszych momentach.

 

Harry też krążył gdzieś w pobliżu i podrzucał mu co jakiś czas jakieś zdrowe posiłki, czy kolejne książki. Louis ponownie uczył się czuć się swobodnie w jego obecności, ale czasami jakiś gest czy zmiana tonu w głosie młodszego wystarczała, żeby wspomnienia z tych kilku miesięcy po poronieniu wróciły.

Czwartek przywitał Louisa deszczem dzwoniącym w szyby jego sypialni, a kiedy udało mu się już wstać i zerknąć za zasłonkę, miał ochotę z powrotem zapakować się pod ciepłą kołderkę. Szczególnie, że był sam aż do piętnastej. Na pewno by tak zrobił, gdyby nie dziecko. Nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy nieregularnymi posiłkami. Najpierw krótka wizyta w toalecie, a dopiero później mógł sobie w spokoju zrobić kilka kanapek.

Śniadanie i herbata wcale nie poprawiły mu humoru ani nie sprawiły, że nagle wpadł na pomysł kolejnego artykułu. Tak czy inaczej włączył laptopa i przejrzał kilka stron o męskich ciążach, czytał opinię innych i znalazł kilka takich wyssanych z palca faktów, że miał ochotę wysłać tych ludzi do kosmosu. Może jacyś kosmici zgłoszą się po swoich... 

Jakoś w końcu zebrał się do opisaniu diety podczas ciąży. Wcale to nie było tak, że można jeść i jeść bez żadnych konsekwencji. Spora część używała argumentu, że jedzą za dwoję. To nie do końca prawda, można pozwolić sobie na nieco więcej, ale o wiele istotniejsze było to, żeby były to wartościowe produkty. Zachcianki owszem, ale można zjeść kawałek pizzy, a nie od razu całą. Trochę ciasta, a nie połowę blachy.

Wysłał gotowy tekst do przeczytania naczelnej i wyłączył laptop. Jeśli Martha będzie miała jakieś zastrzeżenia, to do niego zadzwoni.

 

Pogoda wcale nie uległa poprawie, a nawet miał wrażenie, że padało jeszcze bardziej. Nienawidził jak było tak mokro i zimno. Nie bardzo miał pomysł, co zrobić z resztą popołudnia. Włączył telewizor, ale za bardzo nie skupiał się na popularnym show.

 

Dzwonek do drzwi był jak zbawienie od męczących myśli. Otworzył z szerokim uśmiechem, który odrobinę przygasł kiedy okazało się, że to Harry.

\- Hej Louis pomyślałem, że może podrzucę ci to w drodze z pracy. - Wręczył mu pachnący pojemnik z logo jego ulubionej knajpki. - Ryż z warzywami i kurczakiem.

\- Dzięki. - To było miłe i przypominało o tych lepszych czasach. - Chcesz wejść na chwilę?

\- Mogę?

\- Uhm... Zayn siedzi dzisiaj dłużej w pracy, a ja skończyłem artykuł i się nudzę. W sumie chętnie też dowiem się, co tam u ciebie?

\- Jest tak dobrze jak może być u kogoś, kto ma świadomość że jest sukinsynem.

\- Harry...

\- Nic nie mów. Jestem, ale nie tknąłem alkoholu od tamtego czasu i jeśli mi pozwolisz, to chciałbym, żeby ono mnie znało.

\- Gdybym nie chciał, żebyś wiedział, to wyprowadziłbym się na drugi koniec kraju i zmienił nazwisko - mruknął szatyn.

\- Dziękuję. Lou, czy ty mi kiedyś wybaczysz?

\- Już to zrobiłem - westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak dokładnie ma powiedzieć to, co ma myśli. - Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że już do ciebie wrócę, ani że kiedykolwiek to zrobię.

\- Louis...

\- Nie. Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Kocham cię, fakt. W pewien sposób, to co stało się tamtej nocy jest po części moją winą. Gdybym wcześniej zaczął walczyć o samego siebie... może zostawił cię na kilka dni i wyjechał, to cokolwiek by do ciebie dotarło. Jednak ja za bardzo się od ciebie uzależniłem... - Chwila na złapanie oddechu i przegonienie zdradzieckich łez.

\- Mogłem strzelić cię w pysk, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziałeś, że śmierć naszego dziecka jest moją winą, ale zamiast tego tylko zacisnąłem zęby i płakałem po nocach. Ze względu na twoją żałobę pozwalałem ci na wszystko, ale to było też moje dziecko, Harry! Czułem je tak długo, a później go już nie było!

\- Przepraszam, ja nie mam pojęcia, co mi się stało. To ciężkie i nadal jest... kiedy mijam drzwi od dziecięcego pokoju albo kiedy widzę kogoś w ciąży. Odreagowywałem to na tobie, a nie miałem prawa tego robić.

\- Nie, nie miałeś - warknął szatyn i zacisnął oczy, kiedy mdłości skręciły mu żołądek. Gwałtowne emocje mu nie służyły.

 

***

 

Wszystko się posypało i chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to głównie jego wina, to ta świadomość wcale nie czyniła tego łatwiejszym. Harry był zagubiony we wszystkich swoich uczuciach i nieraz kusiło go już sięgnięcie po kieliszek. Jakoś dał radę się powstrzymać, ale bał się, że to wróci. Kiedy procenty krążyły w jego organizmie przestawał być sobą. Zapominał jak kochać i się troszczyć, a zamiast tego stawał się potworem, który tylko czekał, by trochę z kogoś poszydzić albo zwyzywać.

Kolejny raz w drodze do pracy mijał poradnie uzależnień, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi przekroczyć progu. Wmawiał sobie, że nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko. Bał się spojrzeć na kogoś z tych ludzi, usłyszeć jego historię i zobaczyć w nim samego siebie.

\- Może dzisiaj jest ten dzień? - zapytał go wysoki szatyn, którego widział już parę razy przy wejściu do budynku.

\- Jaki?

\- Wejdziesz? - uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Styles tylko pokręcił głową. - Okay... kiedy tylko poczujesz się gotowy. Zapraszam... jeśli zdecydujesz, że jednak potrzebujesz pomocy. Zapytaj w recepcji o Liama.

Nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć, bo tamten zniknął we wnętrzu budynku. Jeszcze jakąś minutę wpatrywał się w drzwi, staczając walkę z samym sobą i jak zwykle jego ego wygrało.

Dam sobie radę sam.

To jego kolejny błąd.

 

***

 

Kolejna wizyta u lekarza była nieco stresująca dla Louisa, bo miał poznać płeć dziecka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęło ponad cztery miesiące, odkąd uciekł od Harry'ego. Osiemnaście tygodni, podczas których nie przespał spokojnie ani jednej nocy. Nie raz po obudzeniu się z koszmaru zastanawiał się jak on da sobie radę z dzieckiem, skoro nie umiał ochronić samego siebie.

Dodatkowym powodem jego zdenerwowania był fakt, że powiedział Stylesowi o badaniu. Wciąż nie czuł się pewnie w jego obecności, ale chciał, żeby młodszy był obecny w życiu dziecka. Obaj tego chcieli. Może Harry potrzebował poczuć więź z tym dzieckiem, żeby mieć dla kogo się starać?

Zdziwił się, kiedy zamiast Harry'ego do poczekalni wszedł Zayn. Brunet rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu pełnym ciężarnych i dopiero kiedy namierzył wzrokiem Tomlinsona nieco się rozluźnił.

\- Hej, pomyślałem, że może przyda ci się towarzystwo?

\- Uhm, dziękuję. Powiedziałem Harry'emu, ale wcale nie czuję się przez to spokojniejszy - urwał na chwilę - Właściwie to powinien już tu być...

\- Zadzwonić do niego?

\- Tak - Louis odetchnął z ulgą

 

Piętnaście minut później do kliniki wbiegł Harry. Rozczochrany i z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, ale poza tym szatyn nie zauważył żadnych odstępstw od normy. Marynarka i koszula jak codziennie do pracy.

\- Przepraszam... nie spóźniłem się jeszcze?

\- Przepuściłem inną pacjentkę - poinformował go Louis

\- Och... - dopiero wtedy dostrzegł Malika, siedzącego na krzesełku obok Tomlinsona. - Co ty tu robisz? - warknął.

\- Siedzę i czekam. - sarkazm był jedną z tych rzeczy, którą Zayn zawsze używał jak tarczy, kiedy ktoś go atakował.

 

Na szczęście dla nich wszystkich lekarka poprosiła ich już do gabinetu. Louis tym razem nie przeoczył smutku czy może nawet bólu na twarzy Malika. Miał wrażenie, że coś niesamowicie ważnego mu umyka.

Badanie nie różniło się w zasadzie niczym od tego poprzedniego, ale obecność Harry'ego i zwrot lekarki: 'witamy drugiego tatusia' powodowały, że powoli zaczynał panikować.

Dopiero gdy usłyszał bicie serca swojego dziecka nieco się uspokoił.

\- Gratuluję, to zdrowy, silny mały mężczyzna.

\- Jest pani pewna? - zapytał, a ona siknęła głową z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Będę miał syna.

\- Tak - szepnął Harry i dopiero, gdy młodszy pochylił się, żeby pomóc mu wstać z fotela Louis poczuł od niego znajomy zapach alkoholu. Natychmiast odskoczył.

\- Lou?

\- Przyjechałeś samochodem?

\- Tak... chcesz, żeby cię gdzieś podwiesić?

\- Nie... - zawahał się, bo zwracanie uwagi Stylesowi nigdy nie kończyło się dla niego dobrze. - Ty też lepiej zamów taksówkę.

\- Um, co?

\- Harry, proszę nie graj niewiniątka. Nie chcesz chyba prowadzić pod wpływem i kogoś zabić? - powiedział ze złością do byłego narzeczonego, który otwierał i zamykał usta jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.

 

***

 

Zayn ani trochę nie był zadowolony z tego, że musiał czekać na Louisa w poczekalni jak żałosny idiota, którym w gruncie rzeczy był. Chciał być na miejscu Stylesa i widzieć twarz Tommo, kiedy pozna płeć swojego dziecka. Zobaczyć czy będzie bardziej szczęśliwy czy przerażony? Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak płakał, czy raczej śmiał się z tymi swoimi zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu?

Wszystkie jego myśli uciekły w cholerę, kiedy ponownie zobaczył Tomlinsona. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego i smutnego. Mulat na chwilę przestał oddychać. Czy to znaczyło, że z dzieckiem było coś nie tak? Jakaś wada? Operacja, albo leczenie?! Wszystkie najgorsze myśli zdążyły przewinąć się przez jego umysł. Nieco niepewnie podszedł do rozmawiających chłopaków. Może mu się tylko wydawało, ale Louis jakby odetchnął, gdy zobaczył go w pobliżu.

\- Jedziemy? - zapytał starszy zmęczonym głosem.

\- Tak. Nie muszę już dzisiaj wracać do pracy.

\- Dobrze - westchnął Tommo, dotykając delikatnie niewielkiego brzucha. Trochę jakby chciał go osłonić.

\- Lou? - Harry wydawał się być jednocześnie zawstydzony jak i poirytowany.

\- Jedź do domu Hazz.

\- W porządku. - mruknął z rezygnacją. - Mógłbym dostać kopię nagrania?

\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia kiedyś. - Tomlinson pomachał mu i pospiesznie odszedł w stronę parkingu.

 

\- Co się znowu stało, Harry?

\- A jak myślisz? - prychnął Styles.

\- Nie wiem, dlatego pytam. - Zayn podszedł bliżej przyjaciela i wtedy poczuł zapach whisky. - Czy ty piłeś?!

\- Dwa drinki, Malik... nie bądź taki zgorszony, to nie tak, że przyszedłem urżnięty w trupa.

-Jesteś idiotą. - Mulat już rozumiał dlaczego Tomlinson zachowywał się jak spłoszona sarna po wyjściu z gabinetu. On nienawidził zapachu alkoholu. Malik przekonał się, kiedy wypił przed snem dwa piwa, a potem usiadł obok Louisa na kanapie... starszy dostał ataku paniki. Od tamtej pory nie wypił nawet łyka czegokolwiek procentowego. - Mam dobrego znajomego, który jest terapeutą...

\- Nie jestem alkoholikiem!

\- Jasne... bo którykolwiek uzależniony przyzna się do swojego problemu. Liam jest w moim wieku. To nie jakiś wiekowy dziadek, ani doktorek z poczuciem wyższości nad reszta społeczeństwa. Dam ci do niego numer, a ty zadzwonisz jak będziesz chciał, okay?

\- Liam? Czy on przypadkiem nie pracuję w tej poradni blisko mojego biura?

-Chyba tak. Czekaj... Byłeś tam?! Stary, to świetnie! Louis na pewno się ucieszy, bo bał się, że jesteś zbyt dumny, żeby poprosić o pomoc.

\- Uhm... znaczy się, parę razy byłem przy wejściu, ale jakoś nigdy nie wszedłem do środka. Ten twój znajomy mnie zaczepił i powiedział, że kiedy już się zdecyduję, mam pytać o niego w recepcji.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? - zapytał Zayn. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w tej chwili twoją ulubioną osobą, ale...

\- Mógłbyś mnie tam może zaciągnąć siłą?

\- Harry.

\- Wiem, wiem. Żart... ale myślę, że to niezły pomysł. Piątek przed pracą?

\- Okay. - Malik skinął mu głową i ruszył w ślad za Louisem.

\- Zayn?! - odwrócił się - Jestem tylko zazdrosny. Mam wrażenie, że zająłeś moje miejsce i to mi się wcale nie podoba.

\- Nie, to nie tak, Harry. Przyjaźnimy się i ja nigdy nie próbowałem, aby to było czymś więcej.

\- Ale wiem, że chciałbyś. Nawet nie zaprzeczaj. Mam sprawne oczy, Malik.

 

***

 

Czas powoli mijał, a Louis coraz częściej myślał nad tym, co będzie po narodzinach dziecka. Nie umiał zapytać Zayna o remont jednego z pokoi, albo wykupienie części domu. Nie chciał mieszkać sam, ale źle się czuł z tym, że nie był u siebie.

Malik był kimś, kogo chciałby mieć przy sobie. Nie umiał dokładnie wytłumaczyć tej potrzeby, ale zrzucał winę na buzujące w nim hormony. Końcówka szóstego miesiąca to nie przelewki. Jego brzuch znacznie urósł i czuł się trochę zależny od przyjaciela. Nie podobało mu się to, ale to nie tak, że mógł sobie poradzić sam. Możliwe, że przez poronienie pierwszego dziecka stał się nieco przewrażliwiony. Trzy razy byli na pogotowiu, bo wystraszyły go skurcze. Wolał też nie liczyć ile razy dzwonił do swojej lekarki z kompletnymi pierdołami. Dziwił się, że kobieta jeszcze nie kazała mu przestać histeryzować i dać jej święty spokój. Miała babka do niego anielską cierpliwość.

\- Louis?! - usłyszał szybkie kroki w korytarzu, a kilka sekund później szczerzącego się od ucha do ucha Zayna z drewnianą niebieską kołyską. Była trochę przykurzona, ale zdecydowanie ładna i w dobrym guście. - Trochę wody i wymiana materaca i będzie jak nowa. Podoba ci się?

\- Tak... skąd ty?

\- Od mojej mamy. - Malik wzruszył ramionami. - Była kiedyś moja...

\- Zayn... nie mogę. To powinno należeć do twojego dziecka.

\- Nawet nie próbuj, Lou. To jest prezent i odmawiam przyjęcia go z powrotem. - Louis chciałby umieć przytoczyć jakieś sensowne argumenty na 'nie', ale świecące się ze szczęścia oczy tego idioty były zbyt rozpraszające.

\- Niech ci będzie.

\- Mam coś jeszcze...

\- ZAYN!

\- Nie kupiłem tego... wziąłem ze sklepu. To tylko katalogi, Louis. - brunet przewrócił oczami na jego oburzenie.

\- Och... tak. Tylko wiesz, że ja tak naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie będzie pokój dziecka.

\- No tak... możesz zostawić to na później, albo przejrzeć je z Harrym.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Myślałem nad przeprowadzką z powrotem do Doncaster. Moja mama i dziewczynki mógłby mi pomóc. - Tomlinson zauważył zawiedzioną minę przyjaciela, co dodało mu nieco pewności siebie. - Albo mógłbym wykupić część domu... wiem, że to może dziwne, ale czułbym się pewniej i... zresztą zapomnij.

\- Lou, nie musisz mi płacić, żeby czuć się tu bezpiecznie. Jednak rozumiem dlaczego chcesz.

\- Czyli, że się zgadzasz?

\- Tak.

 

***

 

\- Niebieski czy zielony? - Tak przywitał go Louis o szóstej rano.

\- Co?

\- Kolor na ścianach. Zielony czy niebieski? Może jedna ściana zielona, a reszta żółta byłoby tak weselej? Jak myślisz?

\- Niebieskie. Lubię niebieski - mruknął sennie Malik.

\- Dlaczego? - Tommo wiedział, że może być odrobinę upierdliwy, kiedy się czymś ekscytuję, a Zayn z kolej nie cierpi wstawać rano.

\- Hm? Po postu to mój ulubiony kolor. Pogódź się z tym i idź spać. - zerknął na telefon - Jest sobota i nawet nie ma jeszcze siódmej. Paletą barw zajmiemy się później.

\- Ale...

\- Spać.

\- Zayn - sapnął oburzony, kiedy mulat nakrył głowę poduszką. Dał za wygraną i nieco niepewnie płożył się obok przyjaciela. - Podziel się kołdrą - syknął, bo Malik zawinął się w przykrycie niczym naleśnik.

W końcu udało mu się uszczknąć dla siebie nieco nakrycia. Przestał oddychać, gdy ciepłe ramię objęło go w pasie, a dłoń spoczęła na jego brzuchu.

\- Śpij Lou... wiem, że w nocy dreptałeś kilka razy po domu. Musisz odpocząć.

\- Uhm - to jedyna odpowiedź na jaką mógł się zdobyć.

Czuł się całkowicie spokojnie i bezpiecznie z Zaynem tuż obok niego i to coś na pewno znaczyło. Jeszcze nie wiedział co dokładnie. Rozwiąże to... kiedyś. Nie tym razem, bo czuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe, a myśli plątają się jak szalone.

 

*** 

 

Obudzenie się obok Louisa było dla Zayna idealnym rozpoczęciem dnia. Gdyby mógł, powtarzałby takie poranki do końca swojego życia. Bał się chociażby drgnąć, żeby nie obudzić szatyna, który wyglądał na całkowicie odprężonego. Czuł ciepło bijące od Tomlinsna i mógł sobie pozwolić na krótkie rozmarzenie. Mocniej przytulił się do pleców starszego, nos chowając w jego potarganych włosach.

\- Zayn - na chwilę przestał oddychać ze strachu, że Louis wszystkiego się domyślił i jednak postanowi się wyprowadzić, a może nawet całkowicie urwie z nim kontakt. - Która godzina? - zerknął na tarczę budzika stojącego na szafce obok łóżka.

\- Kilka minut po jedenastej.

\- Wow... nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spałem tak długo. - Tommo powoli okręcił się na drugi bok. Tak, że Malik mógł podziwiać jego zamglone oczy i niewielki uśmiech błąkający się na ustach. - Dzięki.

 

***

 

\- Co ty tu robisz Nick? - Harry najczęściej z nim wychodził do klubów, a teraz kiedy stara się nie pić, zaczął unikać starszego.

\- Stęskniłem się... nigdzie nie wychodzisz. siedzisz jak ten pustelnik, kiedy ten twój Louisek najprawdopodobniej układa sobie życie na nowo z twoim kumplem.

\- Odpuść Nick... nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich złośliwych komentarzy, a już zwłaszcza nie dzisiaj.

\- Okay, okay. - Grimmy uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Ale chyba nie zostawisz mnie tak na progu? Mam dla ciebie prezent. - Zamachał mu przed oczami butelką wódki.

\- Nick jakiej części: 'nie piję alkoholu', nie rozumiesz?

\- Całości? - zakpił. - No dalej, to nie tak, że chlaliśmy na umór codziennie. Nie jestem jakimś alkoholikiem, a ty tym bardziej kolego.

\- Może po prostu ty zrobisz sobie drinka, a ja zostanę przy swojej herbacie? - zasugerował, bo naprawdę nie chciał spędzać kolejnego wieczoru sam. Niby wczoraj siedział prawie do północy w poradni z Liamem i luźno gadali o Zaynie, Louisie, dziecku i całej tej cholernej sytuacji.

Najciężej było mu przyznać się przed Paynem do tego, co wyprawiał po tym jak Tomlinson poronił. Spojrzenie Liama było neutralne, może nawet trochę współczujące, ale on i tak wiedział, że mężczyzna się nim brzydzi. Sam nie mógł patrzeć na własne odbicie... więc jakim cudem prawie obcy chłopak miał nie widzieć w nim jakiegoś cholernego psychopaty. Nie wiedział, jak Louis mógł rozmawiać z nim o ich dziecku, pytać go, co sądzi o imieniu, kiedy obaj doskonale wiedzieli, w jaki sposób zostało ono poczęte.

\- Twoja strata, skarbie - mruknął Grimshaw i minutę później rozsiadł się już na kanapie. Harry miał to przeczucie, że właśnie popełnia kolejny błąd. Niestety zignorował ten cichy, natrętny głos podświadomości.

 

***

Oglądał powtórkę 'The Voice' i starał się zająć czymś myśli. Nie lubił zostawać sam, ale Zayn musiał zawieść siostrę na trening siatkarski. Tomlinson i tak czuł, że mocno ograniczał przyjaciela, zabierając mu wolny czas, który mulat mógłby spędzić ze swoim rodzeństwem.

Koło dwudziestej usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, ale widocznie Malik zapomniał kluczy albo może Harry wpadł na chwilę coś mu podrzucić. Powoli zaczynał się czuć swobodniej w towarzystwie byłego partnera. Nie całkiem bezpiecznie i pewnie tak jak z Zaynem, ale wciąż na tyle, żeby prowadzić z nim swobodną rozmowę bez strachu paraliżującego go całkowicie. Myślał, że byli na dobrej drodze by ponownie stać się przyjaciółmi, co byłoby bardzo wskazane skoro będą mieć razem dziecko.

Powoli małymi kroczkami wszystko jakoś się układało i raz czy dwa przemknęło mu przez myśl pytanie czy potrafiłby zapomnieć i wrócić do Harry'ego... Póki, co nie było nawet o tym mowy. Nie miał pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek, bo to co czuł do Stylesa nieco wyblakło. Jednak Hazz wciąż potrafił go zaskakiwać, czy być miłym i czarującym, dawnym sobą. Dlatego niczego nie wykluczał. Przecież zawsze mógł zakochać się w nim jeszcze raz...

\- Tak? - mruknął leniwie, otwierając drzwi z lekkim uśmiechem. Jednak tak szybko jak dostrzegł chwiejącego się na nogach Harry'ego chciał zatrzasnąć drzwi. Niestety Styles był szybszy i kilka sekund później wepchnął się do domu. Louis był przerażony. Całkowicie.

\- Chce żebyś do mnie wrócił... - wybełkotał ledwo zrozumiale. Tomlinson bał się cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Zadzwonił do Zayna, ale kiedy ten odebrał nie był w stanie wykrztusić chociażby słowa. - SŁYSZYSZ CO DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ?! - wściekły ryk Stylesa było prawdopodobnie słychać nawet u sąsiadów po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- Hazz... jak mogłeś? - zapytał szeptem. 

\- To ty mnie zostawiłeś! Wybrałeś jego...

\- Nie. Wybrałem siebie. To ty zostawiłeś mnie pierwszy dla Nicka, imprez i alkoholu.

 

***

 

Zayn chyba jeszcze nigdy nie jechał tak szybko. Cały ścierpł, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego. Możliwe nawet, że przejechał ze dwa razy na czerwonym świetle. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży, zanim Styles narobi jeszcze więcej szkód. Zaparkował na chodniku przed podjazdem i nawet nie zamknął drzwi od samochodu. Po minucie wpadł do domu i zamarł z przerażenia Louis siedział skulony w kuchni. Wszędzie było pełno szkieł z kubków i talerzy, a stolik w salonie był połamany.

Wściekły, pijany i rozhisteryzowany Harry szamotał się z Liamem, który starał się go jakoś uspokoić. Chociaż widocznie brakowało mu już cierpliwości. Cóż... Zayn też już wykorzystał całe jej pokłady, jakie miał dla zagubionego przyjaciela. Podszedł szybkim krokiem i strzelił go w pysk.

\- Wyprowadź go stąd - syknął do Payna. Styles wiąż nieco zamroczony po mocnym ciosie nie stawiał już tak zaciekłego oporu.

\- Lou? Jesteś cały? - zero reakcji. Malik przykucnął obok krzesła na którym siedział szatyn.

\- Hej? Boli cię coś? Uderzył cię?

\- Nie, ale brzuch mnie mocno boli. Chyba dziecko czuje moje nerwy i jest niespokojne.

\- Chcesz jechać do szpitala?

\- Tak, proszę.

 

***

 

Louis został zatrzymany na noc na obserwacji, a rano zbadała go lekarka prowadząca jego ciążę. Marszczyła brwi i mamrotała coś pod nosem, a szatyn z sekundy na sekundę bał się coraz bardziej. Nie chciał go stracić. Nie przeżyłby tego kolejny raz.

\- Co się dzieję? - zapytał spanikowany.

\- Uhm... wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał leżeć aż do końca. Łożysko może się odkleić, a tego nie chcemy.

\- Ale poza tym wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak. serce bije w równym rytmie, a dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo. Musisz się uspokoić, Louis. Stres wam nie służy - westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na swojego przerażonego pacjenta. - Gdzie jest Harry?

\- On... nie chcę go tutaj.

\- W porządku, ale będziesz potrzebował kogoś przy sobie. Do tego zero stresu i mało wysiłku fizycznego. W zasadzie wolno ci wstawać tylko do łazienki. 

\- Tak, wiem. Myślę, że mam kogoś takiego. 

\- To nie moja sprawa i to będzie nieprofesjonalne, ale znamy się już kilka lat Louis... - pogładziła go delikatnie po ramieniu. - Jeśli to, co się stało jest wina Harry'ego, to twoja decyzja jest słuszna.

 

***

Tydzień spędzony w szpitalu sprawił, że Tomlinson miał ochotę całować klamkę od swojej, cichej sypialni. Tylko że Zayn zapewne nie pozwoliłby mu nawet na taki wysiłek. Odkąd usłyszał o zaleceniach pani doktor stał się upierdliwy jak troskliwa mamuśka. Dosłownie wniósł go po chodach i nie pozwolił mu nawet samodzielnie zdjąć butów!

\- ZAYN do kurwy nędzy! Ja nie jestem sparaliżowany. Rozumiem, przejąłeś się i super, ale nie przesadzaj.

\- Louis, co tam mruczysz? - zaśmiał się mulat, a Tommo miał ochotę rzucić w niego poduszką. - Jakoś tak cicho mówisz. Przynieść ci może herbaty albo coś do jedzenia?

\- Mam wodę i jadłem jogurt dosłownie pięć minut temu.

\- Okay.

 

Po kilku dniach stało się jasne, że Louis zdecydowanie nie polubi leżenia plackiem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. A już po dwóch tygodniach zaczął się modlić o cud i możliwość ponownego przejścia samodzielnie kilkudziesięciu metrów.

Malik doskonale spełniał się jako środek transportu i najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko, ale Tomlinson nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze.

\- Lou?

\- Uhm...

\- Wcześniej nie chciałem pytać - Zayn podrapał się po karku, co robił zawsze gdy było mu z jakiegoś powodu niezręcznie, albo głupio. - Wiesz, wtedy... co tu robił Liam?

\- Wpadł do domu kilka minut przed tobą... wydaję mi się, że Harry do niego zadzwonił, zanim tu przyjechał. - Tomlinson skrzywił się na wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru.

Styles przeprosił go już jakieś dziesięć razy. Tłumaczył, że Nick wpadł do niego i początkowo tylko siedzieli i gadali, ale w końcu Harry wypił jednego drinka... i właściwie nie wie, na którym skończył.

\- Sorki, nie powinienem był pytać - westchnął Malik.

\- Nie, spokojnie. W zasadzie chciałbym żebyś wiedział. Wtedy Harry wrzeszczał, że mam do niego wrócić, bo on mnie kocha i chce mnie mieć w domu. Cóż, miałem na końcu języka żeby warknąć: ja ciebie nie.

\- Co?

\- Uhm... wtedy to był odruch, ale w szpitalu miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu na myślenie. Wciąż mam do niego słabość, sentyment czy jakkolwiek to nazwać. Jednak już go nie kocham i nie potrafiłbym z nim być.

\- To dobrze dla ciebie. Wiem, że to pewnie brzmi okropnie, skoro jestem jego przyjacielem, ale to trochę za dużo do wybaczenia. Bałbym się o was...

\- Wiem, dlatego ci to mówię.

 

***

 

\- Liam wiem, że zjebałem sprawę, ale nie możesz od tak mnie zostawić! - Harry'emu wcale nie podobało się, że Payne nie chce być dłużej jego terapeutą. Nie chciał być zmuszonym mówić tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz.

\- Nie zostawiam.

\- Wcale! - prychnął Styles. - Ty tylko mówisz mi, że nie możesz dłużej mnie prowadzić.

\- Harry, czy ty myślisz, że rzucam wszystko dla każdego z moich podopiecznych i jadę ratować ich spite dupska z tarapatów?

\- A nie?

\- NIE!

\- Przyjechałeś, bo?

\- Traktuję cię bardziej jak przyjaciela niż pacjenta, a to nie będzie dobrze wpływać na twoje leczenie. Nie zamierzam znikać z twojego życia, tylko stać się inną jego częścią.

\- Na pewno?

\- Słowo.

 

***

 

\- Zayn! - syknął Tomlinson. Musiał iść do łazienki. Natychmiast. Niestety ramie Zayna mu to uniemożliwiało. Przyjaciel obejmował go mocno i ani myślał wypuścić.

Louis nie wiedział jak to się stało, że znowu razem zasnęli. Ostatnio zdarzało im się to coraz częściej. Oglądali razem serial, a następnego dnia budził się wtulony w klatkę piersiową Malika. Innym razem przeglądali kolejne strony z ubraniami dla dzieci i... znów rano Zayn był owinięty dookoła niego niczym cholerny bluszcz.

Raz, okay... zdarza się.

Dwa... wypadek przy pracy.

Niestety kilkanaście, to już o czymś świadczyło...

 

\- Nasikam ci na łóżko, jeśli nie puścisz mnie w przeciągu kilku sekund!

\- Co? - mruknął zaspany brunet. Naprawdę, gdyby Louis miał więcej czasu na podziwianie tego, niewątpliwie zabawnego stworzonka jakim był na wpół obudzony Zayn, to mógłby dostać cukrzycy.

\- Puszczaj! - tak szybko jak pozwalał mu jego sporych rozmiarów brzuch, Tomlinson pognał do toalety.

 

***

 

Znowu obudził się obok Louisa albo raczej tym razem przez Louisa... To było jak spełnienie głęboko ukrytych pragnień i bardzo starał się nie myśleć o tym, co będzie dalej.

\- Zayn?

\- Hm?

\- Nic, nic... sprawdzam tylko czy zdążyłeś już z powrotem zasnąć.

\- Nah.

\- Zayn? - mulat uchylił jedno oko i podniósł się na łokciach. - Mógłbym jednak spać z tobą? Wiem, że może to dziwne, ale tak czuję się jakoś spokojniejszy.

\- Możesz nawet codziennie. - Tylko cudem powstrzymał się od dodania codziennie do końca życia'.

\- Okay... - Na kilka minut zapadła cisza. Malik już prawie ponownie zasypiał. - Zayn?

\- Ta...

\- Nie wydaję ci się to dziwne? No wiesz: ty i ja... nie jesteśmy no nie wiem... za blisko? - brunet aż usiadł na łóżku, a senność całkowicie go opuściła.

\- Dlaczego ma być to dziwne?

\- Czasami zachowujemy się jakbyśmy byli kimś więcej... ostatnio nawet moja mama pytała mnie, kiedy mam zamiar wpaść z tobą na obiad. To wydaję mi się być nie fair w stosunku do ciebie. Wywróciłem twoje życie do góry nogami...

\- Lou... co jeśli mnie całkowicie odpowiada ta bliskość?

\- Tak mi się wydawało. Nie chciałem wyjść na idiotę... - mruknął cicho Tomlinson - czasami widzę coś w twoim wzroku albo czuję, gdy się do mnie przytulasz.

\- To coś zmienia? Na gorsze? - Zayn był przerażony.

\- Nie... to wyjaśnia wszystko. - Louis przysunął się bliżej wystraszonego chłopaka i nieco niepewnie splótł razem ich palce. - Kiedy jesteś w pobliżu czuję się bezpieczniejszy i spokojniejszy, uśmiecham się, a nawet powoli wraca moja głośna osobowość. Zapomniałem już jak bardzo lubię się śmiać i sprawiać, że ktoś się śmieję.

\- Lou... - Malik ścisnął delikatnie dłoń szatyna.

\- Myślę, że zakochuję się w tobie. Za wcześnie, żeby powiedzieć, że już cię kocham, ale jednocześnie, to o wiele więcej niż zwykła sympatia czy przywiązanie do przyjaciela.

\- Louis, Boże nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę. Tak cholernie długo... Nawet nie wiem, kiedy, to się zaczęło. Prawdopodobnie na długo, zanim w ogóle zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Kocham cię i będę tuż obok tak długo jak będziesz mnie chciał.

\- Czyli jesteśmy na siebie skazani - mruknął Tomlinson ze swoim nieco szalonym błyskiem w oku. W następnej sekundzie Zayn go już całował. I to JAK całował! Mocno i trochę desperacko, jakby bał się, że Louis w następnej sekundzie rozpłynie mu się w powietrzu. - Zayn - sapnął Tomlinson, kiedy na chwilę oderwali się od siebie, żeby złapać oddech. - My nigdzie się nie wybieramy. - położył ciepłą dłoń mulata na swoim brzuchu. - Lubimy mieć cię blisko. - Malik uśmiechnął się i ponownie połączył ich usta. Tym razem spokojniej i delikatniej.

\- Cieszę się, bo ja też lubię mieć was blisko.

 

***

 

Pierwsze urodziny Nathaniela Tomlinsona spowodowały dużo zamieszania i śmiechu. Sam jubilat przespał większość czasu i olał wszystkie trzy babcie. Louis zamiast biegać i przepraszać, tylko się z nich podśmiewał, bo zaskoczenie Jay, Anny czy Trishi było godne uwiecznienia na zdjęciu.

Zayn cały czas krążył gdzieś w pobliżu, warcząc na zbyt wścibskie młodsze siostry. Swoje jak i Louisa.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię uśmiechniętego - powiedział Harry siadając na krześle obok niego.

\- Ciebie też, Hazz... Liam wydaje się cię stabilizować.

\- To chyba właściwe określenie. Czasami wciąż miewam gorsze dni, ale on wie doskonale jak sobie z tym radzić. Nie chcę tego spieprzyć...

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Jesteś mądrym facetem i uczysz się na własnych błędach.

\- Spadam, bo Zayn morduję mnie wzrokiem... I chciałbym chwilę potrzymać własnego syna na rękach.

\- Jeśli uda ci się go jakoś zabrać babciom... No cóż, powodzenia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorka (noemiharpia): Pewnie będzie kilka osób zawiedzionych przez to, że nie skończyło się Larrym. Jeśli ktoś z was czytał coś mojego, to wie, że mam ogromną słabość do tych mało popularnych paringów. Nawet tutaj udało mi się obok Zouisa wcisnąć troszeczkę Lirry'ego. ;)


End file.
